rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Sword Loser
Sword Loser is the eleventh episode of Red vs. Blue: The Shisno Paradox. It aired on June 24th, 2018 for FIRST members and July 1st, 2018 for the general public. It is the 335th episode overall. Characters Reds and Blues *Grif *Tucker *Sister Cosmic Powers *Huggins *Atlus Arcadium Rex *Kalirama *Burnstorm *Muggins *Genkins Agents of Chrovos *Doc (Mentioned only) Plot Huggins returns to the Cosmic Powers and tells them that she spoke to some of the Reds and Blues and that they request to meet them. Atlus is enraged that she communicated with mortals and refuses her request. Huggins tries to convince Atlus that their intentions aren't malicious and were done out of stupidity and that they can be reasoned with, and that if she is mistaken she will take any punishment he chooses. Frustrated, Atlus leaves the meeting and takes his anger out on the moon, shattering it in the process. Kalirama follows him and tells him they should entertain the idea for now and meet up with the 3 Huggins assembled and convince them to bring the rest of their group. Atlus eventually agrees after Kalirama seduces him. Huggins returns to Tucker, Sister and Grif and tells them the Cosmic Powers agreed to meet them. She also tells them to be on their best behaviour as they are easy to offend. The 3 begrudgingly agree. The Cosmic Powers arrive and tell them that they wish to meet with the rest of the Reds and Blues as well. Grif bargains that they would do so if they grant them 3 wishes, Atlus agrees and asks what they wish for. Tucker tries to spend all 3 on getting a 300 foot long Dick, but is overruled by Grif who wishes for an Energy Sword like the one Tucker has. Tucker wastes the second wish getting rid of the sword and Grif wastes the third getting it back. With the "Bargaining" over, Atlus tells them to reassemble the rest of the group before they discuss anything further, and congratulate Huggins for her good work. The 3 use the Time-Portal Gun to return to Iris in the present. Grif stands around playing with his Sword and yelling a bunch of Sword puns in the background while Tucker and Sister get into a massive argument. Tucker thinks Sister hates him because she had sex with everyone along their duo adventure except with him, Sister retaliates calling Tucker a narcissistic asshole who can't contain his ego and how becoming the King of England wasn't enough for him and How he tried to get his friends to kneel too. She continues saying how he uses sex to fill up the giant hole inside his self-esteem, rather then for fun like she does. She also admits she saw something in him more then sexually and hoped he would see that instead of having his ego inflate even more. She walks off leaving Tucker in silence. Transcript Scene opens on the home of the Cosmic Powers, a towering palace seemingly floating on clouds against a blue-black expanse of stars and blue-green aurora. HUGGINS: Okay, Huggins. Lord, I come with news of the Shisno. confidently. Lord, I come with news of the Shisno. Quietly. Lord, I come with-- Louder. Dad, I--fuck! I come with news of the Shisno! ATLUS: We are waiting. HUGGINS: I’ve made progress, Lord Atlus! ATLUS: Ah! You’ve smashed them to dust! HUGGINS: I don’t have hands, my Lord. ATLUS: Then why even bother standing before me? HUGGINS: I can’t actually stand, Lord Atlus? GOLFER: You too?! I can’t stand him either! HUGGINS: I have spoken to the Shisno, Your Mightiness, and-- ATLUS: You what? HUGGINS: We--uh, we had a chat? ATLUS: A what? HUGGINS: A chat? A chit-chat? ATLUS: You spoke with the Shisno? GOLFER: Oh, this is going to be good! HUGGINS: I had no choice, Lord Atlus. We can’t harm them, and they--they don’t know what they’re doing! I-I thought we could reason with them-- MUGGINS: You speak to the Cosmic Powers, flashlight! These mortals are insects to be stepped on, not debated. HUGGINS: You look like a flashlight too, but whatever. Please! Lords! Ladies! It is hard to swallow. The truth often is. To save ourselves, we must invite the mortals to parlay and convince them to stop. If I am mistaken, Lord Atlus, I welcome your punishment. ATLUS: Growls. Ahh! I must think. and starts to leave. KALIRAMA: You better not go off turning into a swan. ATLUS: hands. Oh, you mean my ONE OUTLET! Why even be "God of Gods"? The scene turns to a night sky, panning to a bright moon. A bolt of blue energy strikes it. ATLUS: blue lightning at the moon. Hahh! Zap! Shazam! Lightning bolt! Zanzibar! Boom-shaka-laka! Put that in your pipe and smoke it! KALIRAMA: from behind. So this is where you go. Camera zooms out to a small structure seemingly floating in space, with a wide balcony on one side, where Atlus and Kalirama now stand. ATLUS: I do not speak to mortals. KALIRAMA: As Goddess of Death, nothing would please me more than to annihilate these Shisno. But as Goddess of War, I feel our best strategy is diplomacy. ATLUS: Diplomacy! I could uproot a tree with one eyelid! KALIRAMA: Which is impressive and utterly irrelevant, dear. It feels dirty, but we must… entertain these mortals. ATLUS growls. KALIRAMA: Also… Huggins has not gathered all of the mortals. We must convince these three to allow us an audience with the others. ATLUS: Rahh! Atlus fires a bolt straight from his forehead at the moon, shattering it on one side. Then he starts weeping. KALIRAMA: Let it out. continues blubbering. There you go. ATLUS: Fine. Invite the Shisno to parlay. I will awe them. Convince them! Appeal to their basest desires. KALIRAMA: Yes… speaking of… I’m a little jealous of that moon right now. ATLUS: Hm? Oh! Oh, really. KALIRAMA: her four arms. Smite me? ATLUS: Huggins? Huggins, I’ve changed my mind! We will meet in… ten? at Kali, who holds up all twenty fingers. Twenty minutes! Cut to Grif, Kaikaina, and Tucker on a sandy beach. SISTER: Sooo… how was Italy? GRIF: Doc betrayed me. SISTER: Ooh… right. GRIF: With his vegan gluten-free abomination! SISTER: And then he stole your time gun? GRIF: My what? HUGGINS: Appears. Good news! They’re excited to meet you, and aren’t conflicted about it whatsoever! TUCKER: What happened to the moon? HUGGINS: Now, before they show up, I want to warn you all that the gods are super easy to offend. You guys need to have court etiquette, yeah? SISTER: I’m a lady. HUGGINS: You’re here to hear them out. So, let’s just everybody be cool. GRIF: We’ll be on our best behavior. HUGGINS: Okay. Good. laughter. We’re ready! A blue hole opens in the sky, growing in size, and an enormous Atlus steps through, with a smaller Kalirama and another god at his side, and the Golfer bringing up the rear. HUGGINS: My Lords and Ladies! I present to you the-- TUCKER: off Huggins. So, we finally meet! Again. This time, King to King. HUGGINS: around in agitation. No no what are you doing? TUCKER: I’m not digging the size differential, if I’m honest. Make me as big as you. HUGGINS: Lord, I apologize-- ATLUS: Very well. You may share my stature, Shisno, here on this neutral ground. TUCKER: grows to Atlus’s size, his voice deepening. Rad, I’m huge. GRIF: Now me! SISTER: I wanna be a fifty-foot womaaan! ATLUS: No! There’s… no room. Quick zoom out to show Tucker and Atlus taking up most of the island on which they all stand. GRIF: I’d like to formally complain! TUCKER: Fee-fi-fuck off, Grif! SISTER: Hey! Why can’t you both shrink? ATLUS: Never! I am Atlus! KALIRAMA: Dear, it’s just for the meeting-- ATLUS: I do not shrink! KALIRAMA: So when you turn into a swan, is that swan just ridiculously big? ATLUS: That’s different, and also private... Fine. Atlus and Tucker shrink down to normal size. Atlus overshoots slightly, shrinking smaller than his companions. TUCKER: Lame. ATLUS: high-pitched Let us discuss the matters at hand. TUCKER: Did your… voice get smaller? ATLUS: his size and tone. A generous compromise. The pantheon of the Gods desires an audience with the rest of the Shisno. GRIF: Uh, in exchange for this, O mighty, uh, Atlus… we, we would, we would like to be granted… uh, wishes three! TUCKER: Me first! I want an 80-foot do-ong! SISTER: He does not speak for us! Three feet is enough for any woman. ATLUS: Huggins… explain this. HUGGINS: A thousand pardons, my Lord. I told them not to-- ATLUS: I mean explain what he’s saying. Does--does anyone know? KALIRAMA: They think us genies. They’re asking to have wishes granted. ATLUS: Oh. Straight to it. Very well. Then let us bargain! What do you desire? Three wishes? Is that… total? TUCKER: Yeah! Total! Exactly three! SISTER: Tucker, you idiot! We could’ve had three each. TUCKER: Okay. I wish for an 80-foot dong three times! ATLUS: You… realize what is on offer, surely? Immortality? Riches! The universe itself is yours to plunder! TUCKER: Oh, fuck. Can I change my order? ATLUS: Yes. TUCKER: I want a 200-foot dooooong! ATLUS: Okay, I’m sorry. What is that? MUGGINS: His… penis. ATLUS: Oh! A man after my own heart. GRIF: I wish for an energy sword just like Tucker’s! But longer! ATLUS: Ah, simpler. Done. An energy sword appears in Grif’s hand. TUCKER: What? No! I wish for him to not have a sword! The sword vanishes from Grif’s hand. GRIF: I-I wish for my sword back! That’s three, dickhead! ATLUS: Three wishes. It is done. Grif’s sword returns. SISTER: Hey. I didn’t get a wish! TUCKER: Don’t you get enough dong? GOLFER: It’s funny because she’s a hussy. ATLUS: In return for this boon, you will gather the other Shisno. We will discuss matters further, including any other… dong-related upgrades. And Huggins… good work. HUGGINS: Oh, thank you, Lord Atlus! GRIF: his sword. Cha! Ha-cha, ha! Don’t be a sword loser! Stab you very much! A portal opens, and the three of them find themselves back in the valley where Tucker and Kaikaina met the Cyclops. TUCKER: This is some bullshit. SISTER: You’re telling me. her breath. Dick. GRIF: the background. Have a knife day! Dagger nice day! Stab a slice day! I can do this forever! TUCKER: What did I do? SISTER: Tell you what. Take a few hours to think about it. Sister opens a portal and disappears. RIF: the background, still swinging the sword. Don’t be blade for school! Shanks a lot! You like my screen saber? Kaikaina reappears. It’s now sunset in the canyon. SISTER: So… did you think? TUCKER: Oh, I sure did. You know, it’s nice to just think for the hell of it. I’m feeling real... mindful. SISTER: That’s not what I meant! TUCKER: So first I thought, hey, I’m hungry for cookies! I ate a cookie with some earbuds in, and it sounded like being inside a snow boot, it was cool. SISTER: Tucker-- TUCKER: Then, I thought, hey, it’s real fucked up we haven’t shared the tech behind unlimited salad bars with developing countries. Then I wondered if sloths have a mating yawn. SISTER: Ugh, whatever! Forget it. to look at the setting sun. After today… the gang will be whole again. No more Sis and Tuck’s Excellent Adventure. No more… us. TUCKER: Good. SISTER: I guess. TUCKER: What was the point? SISTER: Laughs. Beats me. TUCKER: You know, you must really hate me. SISTER: Tucker, you idiot, I don’t hate you. TUCKER: Are you sure? You’ve managed to sleep around constantly, and still be… like… SISTER: Be what? TUCKER: Still be like… not sleeping around. SISTER: I don’t follow. TUCKER: J-just like… SISTER: What? TUCKER: You’ve just kinda… SISTER: Tucker, spit it out! TUCKER: You’ve just been kinda… frigid, I don’t know. SISTER: What? Seriously? TUCKER: I take it back? SISTER: You know, I was just gonna be quietly disappointed in you, Tucker. But fuck you. You half a person. TUCKER: Name-calling. SISTER: You really showed your colors today, dude. You were the fucking King of England, but that wasn’t enough. You wanted your best friends to kneel, too. TUCKER: And they wouldn’t! That counts for something. SISTER: You crushed multiple lifelong fantasies of mine with multiple horses. You stopped me from having literal magic wishes. TUCKER: That wish thing was mostly Grif. SISTER: I’m not frigid at all. I just won’t do you! And it hurts your big gross ego. Do you realize how narcissistic you are? I mean, do you even know? TUCKER: Please, tell me. SISTER: Take a look at your whole sex-obsessed thing, shall we? You’re all about fillin’ holes, right? Mockingly Bow chicka bow wow. TUCKER: Damn straight. SISTER: The big hole in your confidence, huh? And you throw women at it to plug it up. Never touch the sides, do they? TUCKER: Hey. SISTER: You think you’re a sexual person? Dude, fuck off. I am a sexual person. I love to feel. I’ve fucked in the eye of a tornado. One time, I jilled it ‘til I got a friction scar. I kissed a girl at New Year’s so hard, she was wearing my heart-shaped glasses afterwards. I love it. You… only love you. And like an idiot, I actually… saw something in you. Something more than physical. I thought... I hoped- maybe, you might realize that if you had a few hours to reflect. But big surprise. A reflection only made you love yourself more. Kaikaina storms off, leaving Tucker standing alone. GRIF: Hoo, damn. That must’ve really… his sword. cut you to the bone! Zow! Sword sword sword! away at great speed (somehow) Gallery Rvb16ep11thumbnail.jpg Kalirama and Atlus.png AtlusShootsMoon.png CrackedMoon.png Tucker and Atlus giants.png Tucker Grif Cosmic Powers.png Tucker and Sister sunset.png Tucker and Sister face to face.png Trivia *The title of the episode is a play on the term "sore loser". *Kalirama calling out Atlus for disguising himself as a swan is a reference to how Zeus, the king of the Greek gods, seduced Leda. *The moon's appearance after Atlus blasts it is a nod to another Rooster Teeth series RWBY, as the moon in that series has a near-identical appearance. This later prompts Tucker to ask "What happened to the moon?" *While Tucker's energy sword is always the standard blue sword from the Halo games, Grif's sword that Atlus grants him is represented by the Vorpal Talon variant from Halo 5, explaining its orange-and-aqua-gradient colouring. Interestingly, the two colours in its blade are the colours of Grif's armor and Tucker's armor, respectively. *Every single sword pun Grif makes: **"Don't be a sword loser" **"What a cutting pun" **"Glad I got a slice" **"Have a knife day" **"Energy sword to meet you" **"Don't slay for school" **"Shanks a lot" **"Do you like my screen saber" **"Damn, that must have really cut you to the bone" *While Atlus shoots lightning bolts at the moon, he shouts "Shazam!" A possible reference to the DC superhero Shazam, who's main power is shooting lightning from his hands. Video Category:Season 16 Category:Episodes